


Après Moi Le Deluge

by TheCactusIncident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus asks for help, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius is not a bad brother
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCactusIncident/pseuds/TheCactusIncident
Summary: “Spero tu abbia un buon motivo per questo incontro, Black” gli disse guardandolo male mentre prendeva un sorso dalla propria birra.“Oh no, mi mancava il tuo grugno rosso oro” gli disse sarcastico mentre sistemava i lembi della giacca aperta. Sembrava quasi intenzionato a toglierla, faceva piuttosto caldo, ma era chiaro che ormai avesse perso l’abitudine a essere libero di mostrare le braccia.[Regulus Black fa la cosa più impensabile di tutte: chiede aiuto]
Relationships: Regulus Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	Après Moi Le Deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Après Moi Le Deluge [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960120) by [TheCactusIncident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCactusIncident/pseuds/TheCactusIncident)



**24 Luglio 1979**

“Se i miei sapessero di questo incontro, finirei in guai seri” disse tranquillamente quando l’uomo si sedette davanti a lui.

“Se i miei sapessero di questo incontro, sarei morto, quindi non ti lamentare” gli rispose l’altro.

La voce era quella che ricordava, ma l’aspetto era diverso. Aveva la faccia di un ragazzo più o meno della stessa età, ma di colore, con occhi scuri e capelli corti, però aveva saputo scegliere: aveva un fisico tanto simile a quello del fratello da permettergli di rubare alcuni abiti babbani che erano stati abbandonati quando l’altro era scappato. Remus riconobbe senza esitazione la maglia dei Rolling Stones e i jeans attillati; era piuttosto sicuro che quella giacca fosse appartenuta originariamente a Prongs.

Il locale l’aveva scelto Remus, un piccolo pub dall’altro lato della strada rispetto al Mile End Park, il posto meno magico di tutta Londra, quasi impossibile da raggiungere comodamente con la Smaterializzazione, lontano da qualsiasi attacco dei Mangiamorte. Era un locale che vedeva parecchi clienti occasionali, ma non abbastanza grande da essere confusionario, il pavimento era appiccicoso, ma i bicchieri erano puliti e la musica di sottofondo non era snervante. Cosa più importante era che la cosa più magica che quel locale avesse mai visto, era stata una lava lamp.

Una cameriera li raggiunse subito e il ragazzo davanti a lui ebbe un attimo di esitazione in cui Remus si fece avanti e ordinò una birra prima che la donna potesse insospettirsi. Dannazione.

“Spero tu abbia un buon motivo per questo incontro, Black” gli disse guardandolo male mentre prendeva un sorso dalla propria birra. Regulus era arrivato dieci minuti in anticipo, ma Remus era lì già da dieci minuti prima.

“Oh no, mi mancava il tuo grugno rosso oro” gli disse sarcastico mentre sistemava i lembi della giacca aperta. Sembrava quasi intenzionato a toglierla, faceva piuttosto caldo, ma era chiaro che ormai avesse perso l’abitudine a essere libero di mostrare le braccia.

“Allora?” incalzò, ignorando i suoi commenti.

“Sei sicuro che Sirius non ne sappia niente?” gli chiese nervosamente.

“Sì e prova a rilassarsi, dannazione. Non hai idea di come si facciano queste cose, eh?”

“Perché? Tu invece sei un esperto?” gli rispose piccato.

L’altro scrollò le spalle e prese un sorso dal suo boccale di birra. Le mani erano ferme, la sua fronte asciutta. Regulus invece sembrava sul punto di avere un arresto cardiaco.

Prese un respiro profondo e provò a rilassarsi. La cameriera gli portò un boccale uguale a quello di Remus e prese un grosso sorso per poi leccare la schiuma dall’angolo della bocca. Era assurdo quanto di Sirius riuscisse a vedere in lui.

“Ho scoperto qualcosa di estremamente rilevante, riguardante… il mio capo” si grattò l’interno dell’avambraccio sinistro in maniera piuttosto voluta e Remus si trattenne dal richiamarlo. Merlino, faceva davvero schifo sotto copertura.

“Perché dovrei fidarmi?” gli chiese.

“Perché mi sto esponendo in maniera rischiosa”

“E se fosse semplicemente una trappola?”

“E per cosa? Per catturare un lupo solitario? Non hai nemmeno un branco, Lupin, scendi dal piedistallo” gli sibilò e Remus si raggelò.

“Credevo che Silente avesse impedito a Piton di parlarne” disse tranquillamente prima di prendere un altro sorso.

“Infatti è così, l’ho capito da solo. Non eravate particolarmente discreti, _Moony_ , eppure non ho mai sbandierato il tuo segreto, nemmeno ai miei compari” disse sfiorandosi di nuovo l’avambraccio.

“So di cosa stiamo parlando, non serve che ogni volta fai finta di avere la rogna. Cos’hai per me?”

Regulus si rimise diritto, afferrando di nuovo i lembi della giacca, come se fosse un completo elegante, e prese un respiro profondo. Non indossava nemmeno il solito anello a forma di serpente che gli aveva sempre visto. Anche le scarpe erano giuste. Forse non era del tutto incapace.

“Una sola parola che dovrai riportare a Silente”

Prese una mano di Remus fra le sue e ne sfiorò il dorso come se volesse togliere una macchia. Il licantropo guardò come sul suo polso apparì una parola in una bellissima calligrafia. Fu lì solo per una manciata di secondi, giusto il tempo di leggerla e sentire il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

“Oh mio Dio” emise spontaneamente e Regulus annuì.

“Oh il tuo dio babbano”

“Se quello che dici è vero-”

“Ovvio che è vero, Lupin, per chi mi hai preso?”

“La tua parola non vale molto, no?”

“Lo sappiamo entrambi che non sono il tuo Black preferito, ma qui ho da perderci più di te, Lupin” gli disse con voce gelida, ma col panico negli occhi. Aveva appena iniziato a rilassarsi abbastanza da non sembrare sospetto.

“Okay, diciamo che ti credo. Come hai fatto a sapere qualcosa di simile? Credevo fossi fra gli ultimi arrivati”

“Infatti è così, è stato un caso. Il… capo mi ha chiesto di prestargli il mio… domestico per farsi aiutare a nasconderlo e Kreacher mi ha detto tutto quello che è successo. Appena possibile andrò a recuperare… l’oggetto, ma se non dovessi sopravvivere, qualcuno deve conoscere la verità. Potrebbero essercene altri e vanno trovati e tolti di mezzo” spiegò per poi prendere un altro sorso. Aveva ripreso il controllo, la sua fronte non era più sudata e il respiro non era accelerato. Remus riusciva ancora a sentire il suo battito piuttosto rapido, ma era riuscito a tranquillizzarsi abbastanza.

“E lo dici proprio a me?” chiese stranito.

“Di certo non posso dirlo a mio fratello, che dici?” chiese sarcastico e provò a passarsi una mano fra i capelli, ma li trovò molto più corti e ricci di quanto fosse abituato. Sbruffò e si grattò la testa per poi continuare a parlare “E poi la tua… condizione ti rende l’Occlumante più potente del mondo magico. È da quando sono entrato che sto provando a leggere la tua mente, ma il tuo cervello parla una lingua non comprensibile agli umani” Era una cosa che Remus già sapeva, gliel’aveva detto Silente, ma non si era nemmeno reso conto che Regulus avesse provato a leggergli la mente.

“Cosa vuoi in cambio?” gli chiese e l’altro scosse la testa.

“Niente, solo fare la cosa giusta. Per una volta” provò a dirlo in maniera distaccata, ma gli si ruppe la voce e Remus si ricordò che quello davanti a lui era un ragazzo diplomato da a malapena un mese. Era il fratello per cui Sirius aveva pianto e con cui si era maledetto nei corridoi di Hogwarts troppo poco tempo fa. Merlino, erano tutti dei ragazzini, troppo giovani per sperare di riuscire a sopravvivere a tutto quello che stava succedendo.

“Silente ti può aiutare, lo sai. Se gli dicessi come stanno le cose-”

“Per me non c’è speranza, Remus” disse lui gelido.

“Invece sì. Se sei qui è perché vuoi sistemare le cose. Lasciati aiutare. Sai evocare un Patronus?”

“Sì, ma tu non azzardarti a mandarmene uno”

“Certo che no. Ti chiedo di darmi due giorni. Stasera parlerò con Silente e gli dirò quello che mi hai detto e ti assicuro che vorrà parlarti. Ci incontreremo qui dopodomani” tirò fuori un pezzo di carta e una penna a scatto e dopo aver scritto un indirizzo con un orario glielo allungò.

“Memorizzalo” gli ordinò e il ragazzo lo lesse un paio di volte per poi annuire e restituirglielo. Gli diede fuoco con un accendino di Sirius che portava sempre in tasca e lo lasciò a bruciare nel posacenere sul tavolo.

Restarono entrambi in silenzio a guardare il quadrato di carta che si consumava.

“Mi stai dando molta fiducia, Remus. Mio fratello ti direbbe che stai sbagliando” disse dopo un po' per poi prendere un altro sorso di birra. L’adrenalina seccava la bocca.

“Tuo fratello è un idiota” rispose e l’altro grugnì divertito.

“Di certo non posso darti torto. Come… come sta?”

“Non saprei, non lo vedo da settimane” rispose onestamente e l’altro si aggrottò.

“Cosa? E perché? Credevo che voi due-”

“Missioni diverse, nazioni diverse e poi non mi sembra il caso di metterci a fare conversazione, ti pare?” lo stroncò e l’altro annuì, quasi castigato. Cristo quanto somigliava al fratello, anche con la faccia di qualcun altro.

“Hai ragione” ammise mentre Remus si alzava.

“Aspetto un tuo Patronus dopodomani che mi conferma che ci sarai”

Il ragazzo annuì.

“E prendi un sorso, i tuoi occhi sono tornati grigi. Stammi bene, Black”

“Anche tu, Lupin”

-

Remus stava aspettando. Si sentiva piuttosto responsabile per qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere.

Era possibile che fosse una trappola tesa a Silente, o che Regulus avesse detto la verità, ma che fosse stato scoperto e magari adesso erano morti entrambi.

“Ti dovresti calmare” lo intimò la McGranitt.

“Ci riuscirò quando torneranno. Forse”

“Se non hai di meglio da fare oltre che vibrare sul posto, dammi una mano” disse indicandogli una pila di esami da catalogare e archiviare. Remus si mise subito a lavoro.

L’incontro fra Regulus e Silente era andato liscio come l’olio. Remus lo aveva aspettato sull’ingresso di un innocuo complesso di appartamenti babbani, un posto squallido dove nessuno faceva domande e il ragazzo si era presentato nuovamente sotto Polisucco, la stessa faccia in prestito dell’altra volta, ma addosso aveva una t-shirt dei Led Zeppelin. Una volta sistemata questa storia, Sirius avrebbe sicuramente rivoluto indietro i suoi vestiti.

Lo aveva guidato fino all’appartamento giusto e gli era stato permesso di essere presente alla conversazione sotto insistenza di Regulus che Silente gli aveva concesso.

Il preside di Hogwarts gli aveva proposto l’utilizzo del Veritaserum e Regulus aveva accettato. Gli aveva posto domande attente riguardo molte più cose di quante si sarebbe potuto aspettare, ma c’era un motivo se Silente era _Silente_. L’ultima domanda era stata riguardo la talpa che ormai l’Ordine temeva di avere fra le proprie fila, ma sfortunatamente Regulus non sapeva chi fosse. Solo a quel punto gli fu chiesto di uscire dall’appartamento e Remus lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Regulus che sperò essere rincuorante e uscì dal palazzo. Si sedette su un muretto davanti all’ingresso e aspettò che uscisse.

Un quarto d’ora dopo il minore dei Black uscì a passo spedito. Gli fece un cenno della testa e Remus gli fece segno di bere, i suoi capelli si stavano allungando a vista d’occhio.

Si erano dati appuntamento con Silente per andare a recuperare l’Horcrux e Regulus lo aveva fatto sapere anche a lui. I due si erano dati appuntamento a Hogwarts e il preside sembrò piuttosto sorpreso di trovare il licantropo insieme al giovane Mangiamorte, ancora una volta con la stessa faccia e abiti in prestito, ma con una t-shirt degli Who che non aveva mai visto a Sirius.

Regulus parlò a lungo in privato con il preside, essendosi fatto accompagnare al luogo in cui l’horcrux era nascosto il giorno prima dall’elfo domestico. Aveva fatto qualche accenno a Remus, ma lui lo aveva fermato prima che potesse rivelargli troppo. Meno persone conoscevano il nascondiglio, meglio era.

Remus era rimasto a Hogwarts, vagando per la scuola orribilmente vuota fino a quando non lo aveva trovato la McGranitt che lo mise a lavoro per sbarazzarsi di tutte le scartoffie di fine anno.

Erano passate alcune ore quando finalmente la professoressa alzò la testa di scatto.

“Sono tornati” annunciò prima di abbandonare la cattedra e uscire dall’ufficio a passo spedito. Remus la seguì, la preoccupazione che cresceva sempre di più quando si rese conto che si stavano dirigendo in infermeria. La professoressa aprì la porta e Remus intravide la figura di Silente su un letto, Regulus poco lontano completamente nel panico e fradicio.

Il licantropo gli fu subito addosso e lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca.

“Che cosa è successo?”

“Bevanda della Disperazione”

“Cosa?”

“Bevanda della Disperazione! È una pozione orribile che andava bevuta per recuperarlo, mi sono offerto di berla io, ma lui si è rifiutato poi gli inferi hanno provato a uccidermi e lui ci ha salvato, ma poi è svenuto-” spiegò rapidamente e Remus si calmò. Non li aveva traditi, questo era l’importante. Stava per chiedere cosa sarebbe successo, quando furono cacciati fuori dall’infermeria dalla Professoressa McGranitt e si accomodarono sulla gelida panca di pietra davanti alla porta.

“Siete riusciti a prenderlo?” gli chiese e Regulus annuì.

“Ne ho fatta una copia che ho messo al posto dell’originale”

“Come hai fatto a Materializzarti dentro la scuola?”

“Prima di iniziare a bere, Silente mi ha messo questa al collo” disse mostrando un ciondolo che Remus riconobbe subito.

“I doni della Morte”

“Mh, ho davvero pensato che sarei morto lì, Silente che gridava e quei mostri che provavano a-” Remus gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e il ragazzo iniziò a piangere.

“Non mi sarei mai dovuto fidare dei miei genitori, Siri aveva ragione. Ho fatto lo sbaglio più grande della mia vita” mugugnò e Remus gli lanciò un incantesimo che gli asciugasse i vestiti e i lunghi capelli neri.

“Probabile, ma adesso stai provando a rimediare; riparare ai propri errori richiede grande coraggio” provò a rincuorarlo e l’altro alzò il viso nascosto dentro le mani per guardarlo in cagnesco.

“Passi troppo tempo con Silente, o con i libri”

“Vero, ciò non vuol dire che abbia torto”

Restarono seduti lì per parecchio tempo, fino a quando la McGranitt non aprì la porta e gli disse che potevano entrare.

Il professor Silente era tranquillamente seduto in uno dei letti dell’infermeria come se non fosse successo niente.

“Regulus, ti devo ringraziare. Quest’oggi mi hai salvato la vita”

“L’ho prima messa in pericolo, Professore”

“Sono i rischi che si corrono in guerra. Credo tu abbia qualcosa per me” Il ragazzo annuì e tolse il ciondolo che gli aveva dato il professore e un grosso medaglione che aveva nascosto sotto la maglietta.

“Uff, pesa molto più di quanto non possa sembrare” disse allungandogli entrambe le collane. Silente infilò rapidamente la propria e restò ad osservare il medaglione.

“È il peso dell’anima. Minerva, questi ragazzi hanno bisogno di cenare e di tornare a casa. Quando hanno finito accompagnali nel mio ufficio, sono sicuro che Remus permetterà a Regulus di passare da casa sua per arrivare a Londra tramite Metropolvere”

“Certamente” disse Remus

“Prima che andiate via, devo chiederti di fare un voto infrangibile. Se queste informazioni arrivassero alle orecchie sbagliate, perderemmo qualsiasi vantaggio Regulus ci ha dato”

I due ragazzi si guardarono sconvolti, ma Remus annuì e allungò una mano.

Qualche minuto dopo, la professoressa tornò in infermeria e iniziò ad accompagnarli in cucina quando il licantropo si voltò verso la strega.

“Conosco la strada, non c’è bisogno, Professoressa”

“Tu e quei Malandrini” bofonchiò la strega, ma c’era un accenno di sorriso nella sua voce.

“Però sono sempre stato il più educato”

“Almeno non mi hai mai chiamato Minnie in faccia” borbottò prima di tornare sui suoi passi.

Camminarono in silenzio fino alle cucine e Remus bussò timidamente all’ingresso. Quando un’elfa aprì la porta, la piccola si aprì in un sorriso estasiato.

“C’è il Signor Regulus Black!” annunciò e gli altri iniziarono a gioire, sorprendendo Remus.

“Ciao Pheltine” la salutò l’altro con un sorriso accennato mentre lei lo tirava per una mano. Gli elfi sgombrarono rapidamente un angolo di un tavolo mentre inondavano Regulus di domande, Remus che guardava la scena sorpreso. Regulus Black con i jeans che parlava amabilmente con lo stuolo di elfi domestici di Hogwarts. Senza l’effetto della Pozione Polisucco aveva un po' di difficoltà a riempire i vestiti del fratello, il suo fisico da cercatore troppo esile. Cristo quanto gli mancava Sirius.

Mangiarono entrambi a sazietà, ma non fu il cibo a cambiare l’umore di Regulus.

Quando furono costretti a salutare, alcuni abbracciarono il più giovane dei due il quale contraccambiò. Remus strinse la mano cortesemente ad un paio di elfi e i due riuscirono finalmente a lasciare la cucina.

“Questo davvero non me lo sarei aspettato” ammise.

“Avrei dovuto tirargli qualche calcio per farti contento?” disse stranito mentre si guardava attorno. Era chiaramente esausto.

“No, semplicemente mi hai sorpreso” disse onestamente

“Noi Black siamo ricchi di sorprese” sembrava di sentir parlare Sirius, era destabilizzante.

“Questo è poco ma sicuro”

“Hai avuto notizie da lui?” gli chiese dopo un attimo e Remus scosse la testa.

“No, niente”

Rimasero per alcuni secondi in silenzio e poi Regulus sbuffò.

“Adesso che ti ho pianto sulla spalla e che quindi siamo grandi amici, posso chiedertelo: c’è qualcosa che non va fra voi due?”

“Continuano a non essere affari tuoi”

“Lo prendo per un sì. È un peccato, sembravate felici”

Regulus era molto diverso da come se lo sarebbe aspettato, non c’era ché dire.

“Già, peccato che trovarsi in pericolo di morte un giorno sì e quello dopo pure tende a sfasciare qualsiasi relazione”

“Non so cosa quel degenerato possa averti detto di me, ma conosco mio fratello e non è minimamente in grado di gestire le proprie emozioni”

“Sarà per via dei traumi affettivi causati dalla tua famiglia” gli disse piccato e Regulus acconsentì con una scrollata di spalle.

“Non lo metto in dubbio, ma sei tu quello innamorato di lui, fatti due domande. Con Sirius non puoi sperare nelle cose non dette, gli devi spiegare chiaramente se qualcosa non va e insieme trovare una soluzione perché se lasci fare a lui, si sentirà abbandonato e tradito e inizierà a non fidarsi più” gli spiegò senza mezzi termini. Certamente non aveva mentito riguardo a conoscere il fratello.

“Ugh, siete tutti così voi Serpeverde?”

“Intendi intelligenti e affascinanti? Certo che no, o ti sei scordato i Carrow?”

“Non ci riuscirei neanche se volessi” disse sarcastico e Regulus grugnì.

Avevano raggiunto l’ufficio della McGrannit che dopo aver annuito li accompagnò fino all’ufficio di Silente. Senza perdere altro tempo, i due s’infilarono nel camino e raggiunsero l’appartamento che Remus condivideva con Sirius quando il bruno si ricordava di tornare.

“Quindi questo è il nido d’amore” commentò l’altro guardandosi attorno. Sollevò una giacca di pelle che era stata abbandonata su una poltrona e se la provò.

“Sai almeno dov’è?” gli chiese il bruno mentre si osservava in uno specchio vicino all’ingresso. Era la giacca più attillata di Sirius, ma a lui stava comunque un po' grande di spalle.

“Dalle parti della Bulgaria” non perché gliel’avesse detto Sirius, ovviamente “Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

“No, ti ringrazio. Devo tornare a casa, sono stato via fin troppo a lungo” disse senza accennare a togliersi la giacca del fratello e tenendo in mano quella che si era tolto. Remus non gli disse di restituirla.

“Walburga sarà preoccupata” commentò onestamente e il bruno emise una risata sarcastica.

“A quest’ora ormai è già ubriaca, Kreacher invece starà andando fuori di testa”

“Non sapevo bevesse”

“Ha iniziato quando Sirius è scappato ed è peggiorata da quando è morto mio padre.” spiegò l’altro e poi lo guardò per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Non guardarmi così Lupin, mi fai venire l’urticaria”

“Sta zitto Black, si chiama preoccuparsi per i propri amici”

“Oh, quindi adesso siamo amici?”

“Mi pare il minimo, stronzo”

Regulus sorrise di gusto e si tolse i capelli dalla faccia esattamente come faceva Sirius. Remus si perse un attimo a guardarlo e l’altro se ne accorse.

“Fratello sbagliato, Lupin”

“Scusami. Godric, penserai che sono uno psicopatico”

“Nah, sei strano, ma non sono nella posizione di giudicare nessuno. Vedi di sistemare le cose con quello zotico di mio fratello e se lo vedi digli che non riavrà mai più indietro i suoi jeans”

“Li riempie comunque meglio di te”

“Questa me la segno, Lupin e mi tengo pure la giacca di pelle”

“Vedi di sopravvivere, Black”

“Facciamo tutti il possibile”

-

Remus stava dormendo, quando la porta dell’appartamento si aprì e lui balzò giù al letto, bacchetta alla mano. Uscì dalla stanza attentamente, uno scudo già in posizione, quando riconobbe la sagoma.

“Sirius” lo chiamò e l’altro sobbalzò, guardandolo quasi sconvolto.

“Sei a casa” emise sorpreso. Aveva lo sguardo vacuo e si aggirava al buio per la cucina/ingresso/salotto. Remus sentiva odore di sangue.

“Certo che sono a casa. Sei ridotto una merda”

“Mi sento una merda, quindi non sono molto sorpreso” si lasciò cadere sul divano ed emise un verso stanco. Lanciò la giacca mentre si toglieva le scarpe.

“Hai fame?” gli chiese e l’altro scosse la testa.

“No, ho già mangiato. Con Silente”

Fantastico, iniziare un litigio in meno di un minuto dal loro incontro dopo che non si vedevano da più di un mese, era notevole anche per loro.

“Mh”

“Già”

“Quindi ti ha già detto-” Remus provò con un tono più gentile, ma Sirius lo interruppe sprezzante.

“Che mentre io ero via tu sei diventato pappa e ciccia con il mio adorato fratellino Mangiamorte? Mi ha accennato qualcosa”

Era troppo presto e troppo tardi per mettersi a fare scenate, ma Remus non aveva voglia di essere il buono.

“Regulus ha contattato me perché si fida di te, ma tu non ti fidi di lui e ha pensato che invece tu ti fidassi di me, pensa che coglione”

“Avete passato molto tempo insieme?” iniziò con tono accusatorio e Remus s’innervosì.

“Quanto è bastato a pensare che probabilmente non sta mentendo. Regulus ha rischiato di morire per recup- Ahhrg!!” il polso iniziò a bruciargli pericolosamente, il voto che gli aveva fatto fare Silente iniziò a segargli l’articolazione, giusto un avvertimento.

“Addirittura un Voto Infrangibile?” chiese Sirius onestamente sorpreso, ogni traccia di rabbia sparita. Si alzò a fatica, avvicinandosi all’altro e prendendogli il polso fra le mani. Guarì i segni con un incantesimo, ma le cicatrici del voto erano ancora lì, in mezzo alle altre erano a malapena riconoscibili.

“E questo è solo perché so cosa ha fatto Regulus per l’Ordine. Quello che ha dato a Silente… potrebbe ribaltare il risultato della guerra” il polso gli pizzicò di nuovo, ma Remus smise di parlare.

Sirius lo guardò a lungo, qualsiasi fervore completamente sparito. Era solo un ragazzo stanco e traumatizzato.

“Ti fidi?” gli chiese dopo un po'.

“Fino ad ora non mi ha dato motivo di non farlo” ammise scrollando le spalle “È molto pentito” aggiunse un attimo dopo e Sirius sbruffò.

“Vorrei ben vedere” disse mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli sporchi per poi pentirsene subito dopo, strofinando le dita contro il palmo. Si guardò attorno, l’unica luce proveniva da i lampioni in strada. Era stanco e aveva bisogno di una doccia, ma era lì ed era vivo. Prima che potesse pensarci troppo, Remus lo abbracciò e lo sentì sciogliersi fra le sue braccia e ispirare nella sua spalla, le sue braccia lo avvolsero attorno alla vita saldamente, ma senza stringere.

“Sono stanco di litigare con te, Rem” bofonchiò dopo un po' contro la sua spalla.

“Anche io. Mi manchi”

“Adesso sono qui” disse ovvio e Remus scosse la testa.

“Lo so, ma io ti voglio con me, non contro” gli spiegò e l’altro annuì. Gli prese il volto fra le mani, osservando le occhiaie e una macchia di sangue che aveva sulla fronte. Riusciva a sentire l’odore metallico provenire anche dalle sue mani. “Di chi è il sangue?”

“Fabian è morto” gli disse “Ci stavano aspettando, già lo sapevano, la famiglia di babbani era già morta. Ho dovuto portare il suo corpo a Gideon”

“Pads”

“E se qualcuno un giorno mi portasse il tuo corpo? O quello di James? Come potrei sopportare una cosa del genere? Andare avanti?” Remus gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia e lo strinse più forte. Era l’incubo di tutti, vedere i propri cari morirgli attorno e restare da soli nel bel mezzo della distruzione.

“Credevo fossi in Bulgaria” gli disse dopo un po' e l’altro annuì.

“Sono tornato oggi pomeriggio e sono uscito direttamente con Fabian, Prongs e Lily”

“Loro come stanno?”

“C’è mancato poco, ma sono riusciti a scappare. C’era anche l’Oscuro Signore”

“Buon Dio”

“Ne parliamo domani, ti prego, adesso voglio solo lavarmi e dormire”

Remus annuì e andò a riempirgli la vasca da bagno. Lo aiutò a lavarsi i capelli e lo avvolse nell’asciugamano più morbida che avessero.

“Vuoi farti perdonare per aver fraternizzato con Reg?” disse scherzando l’altro mentre Remus gli strofinava un asciugamano in testa.

“Come se potessi accontentarmi della tua brutta copia” disse scherzando e Sirius si gonfiò un po', da pavone qual era. Godric, le dimensioni del suo ego.

“Mh, sapevo che mi piacevi per un motivo”

Infilò un paio di boxer e finì di asciugare i capelli con un incantesimo. Quando si misero a letto, l’orologio sul comodino segnava le quattro. Sirius lo abbracciò con tutti e quattro gli arti e affondò il viso nella sua giugulare, ma a Moony stava bene.

“Non so se lo voglio vedere” bisbigliò dopo un po', come se avessero ancora avuto James e Peter a dormirgli di fianco e dovevano stare attenti a non svegliarli. Remus iniziò a lisciargli i capelli per farlo rilassare e riuscì ad avere l’effetto desiderato.

“Mi ha chiesto diverse volte come stessi”

“E tu che gli hai detto?” biascicò, già mezzo addormentato.

“La verità, ovvero che non ne avevo idea. Ha anche provato a convincermi a rimettere a posto le cose con te”

“Ugh, odio quando ha ragione, però ci lavoriamo domani”

“Domani” gli concesse e stava per andare a dormire quando ricordò una cosa “Pads?”

“Mmmh?” emise l’altro, gli occhi già chiusi.

“Reg ha la tua giacca di pelle, quella attillata”

“Sei uno stronzo” sospirò e Remus gli baciò la testa.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu”

-

Erano in cucina entrambi. Sirius stava facendo volare i piatti della colazione al loro posto nella credenza e Remus era a leggere sul divano, ma in verità guardava il suo ragazzo in mutande, illuminato dalla finestra aperta, i suoi magnifici capelli neri, leggermente spostati dalla corrente, sembravano ancora più morbidi. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

Avevano parlato a lungo dopo essersi svegliati, avevano continuato a parlare mentre facevano colazione (un po' dopo mezzogiorno) e ancora un po' quando avevano fatto sesso sul divano su cui Remus era ancora spaparanzato.

Il licantropo provò ad imprimere nella sua memoria ogni particolare di quella mattina, la pace e il calore che gli si era allargata nel petto mentre guardava Sirius che gli sorrideva, gli occhi di quella innaturale tonalità di grigio che brillavano. Quello era un “momento da Patronus”, come li chiamava James.

Chiamò a sé la Polaroid che Lily aveva regalato a Sirius per i suoi diciassette anni e gli scattò una foto. Prima che la foto avesse tempo di sviluppare, Sirius saltò lo schienale del divano e si mise a cavalcioni delle sue gambe. Gli tolse la macchinetta di mano e gli scattò una foto a sua volta.

“Momento Patronus” annunciò il bruno prima di baciarlo. Poggiò la macchinetta a terra e rimase lì a godersi quel momento di pace.

Erano ancora così quando una sfera di luce azzurra entrò nella stanza ed entrambi la guardarono avvicinarsi ed espandersi in un leone.

“Bella ha depositato qualcosa di molto importante alla Gringott. Vedrò cosa riesco a sapere, tu intanto avvertilo” disse la voce di Regulus prima che il leone sparisse nel nulla.

Sirius era a bocca aperta.

“Mio fratello sa evocare un Patronus ed è un leone” annunciò sconvolto mentre si tirava a sedere. Ugh, fine momento Patronus.

“Già”

“Questo è perché l’ho sempre preso in giro per il suo nome, dannazione. Buon Godric, il karma è una brutta bestia” sbruffò, ma era più per scena che per vera irritazione. Anche Remus era stato invidioso del Patronus di Reg quando lo aveva visto la prima volta.

“Sei solo invidioso, siamo Grifondoro”

“Moony è un bellissimo Patronus” provò a rincuorarlo, ma Remus fece finta di niente.

“Mh, aspetta che lo sappia James. Ti ricordi com’era convinto che la sua forma Animagus sarebbe stata un leone?

“‘Un cervo? Il mio Patronus cambierà dopo che avrò iniziato a ruggire, aspetta e vedrai’” Sirius faceva un’imitazione fenomenale del suo miglior amico e Remus non poté far altro che sorridere.

“Quindi adesso Regulus fa la spia per l’Ordine?” s’informò Sirius tornando a stendersi su Remus.

“Sembrerebbe di sì” disse mentre prendeva a giocare con i suoi capelli.

“Se Bella venisse a sapere che Reg la tiene d’occhio per noi, la cosa più intelligente sarebbe suicidarsi”

Remus restò sorpreso. Sapeva che Sirius voleva bene al fratello, ma credeva anche che ci fosse molto più rancore fra i due.

“Sei preoccupato per lui”

“Rem, mio fratello è dalla nostra parte. Sono orgoglioso e terrorizzato”

“Ti andrebbe di esserci al prossimo incontro? Non credo che Silente permetterà a me o a lui di dirti cosa sta facendo, ma magari potresti parlargli”

“Credo che mi piacerebbe”

-

Il prossimo incontro si tenne in un altro complesso di appartamenti, diverso dal precedente, ma non per questo migliore. Regulus aveva sempre la stessa faccia in prestito e indossava di nuovo la maglia dei Led Zeppelin. Remus lo aspettò all’ingresso e poi lo guidò al piccolo appartamento dove li aspettavano Sirius e Silente.

Regulus ebbe prima una lunga conversazione in privato con il professore che poi se ne andò, raccomandandosi di non fare danni permanenti. Quando restarono solo loro tre, la Pozione Polisucco aveva smesso di fare effetto e Regulus era di nuovo lui, con gli abiti del fratello. Aveva anche messo la giacca di pelle rubata di recente.

“Non puoi permetterti dei vestiti babbani?” esordì Sirius col tatto di un bulldozer.

“Certo che sì, ma è molto più divertente mettere i tuoi” aveva anche trasfigurato i jeans per essere in grado di adeguarsi ai suoi fianchi più stretti. Sembrava uno a caso dei Ramones, ma con dei bei capelli. Effettivamente era anche lo stile a cui di solito puntava Sirius.

Erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, Sirius con le braccia incrociate e un piede stravaccato su una sedia libera di fianco, Regulus con una caviglia poggiata sul ginocchio opposto le dita incrociate sull’addome.

I due restarono a guardarsi in un silenzio imbarazzante.

“Se volete, vi lascio da soli” propose Remus dopo un po'.

Nello stesso momento, Sirius disse di “Sì” e Regulus disse “No”.

“È il mio licantropo di supporto” scherzò il più giovane facendogli l’occhiolino provando a smorzare la tensione, ma il fratello sbiancò.

Cazzo, lui non aveva detto a Sirius che Regulus sapeva della sua licantropia.

“Se ti permetti di minacciare-”

“Calmati, lo so da anni. Rem già lo sa” disse l’ex Serpeverde con una scrollata di spalle e Sirius s’infervorò.

“Rem? Rem?!”

“Salazar, Sirius, sto provando a essere compiacente” sbuffò strofinandosi una tempia.

“È la prima volta che mi chiama Rem, lo giuro” lo giustificò Remus, le mani ben in vista.

“Prima fai un tranquillo riferimento alla licantropia del mio ragazzo, poi lo chiami “Rem”, ti manca davvero farti maledire da me?!” sbottò Sirius scattando in piedi, pronto alla rissa come al solito.

“Sì” disse tranquillamente Regulus e il fratello maggiore si arrestò.

“Che?”

“Mi manchi, è una cosa tanto assurda?” gli disse onestamente e Sirius tornò a sedersi “Mi manca mio fratello con cui non riesco ad andare d’accordo da quando avevo dieci anni e adesso sto provando a rimediare come posso. Lo so che è impensabile sperare di riuscire a far finta di niente, non voglio far finta di niente, ma ci sto provando”

“Reg” disse Sirius, onestamente sconvolto dall’onestà del fratello.

“Avevi ragione. Su tutto” ammise il più giovane con le spalle sconfitte e le lacrime agli occhi.

“Quello che ho dovuto fare, per loro, per-” Sirius lo abbracciò stretto, carezzandogli la testa. Restarono così a lungo, Regulus che singhiozzava e Sirius che lo stringeva.

“Rimedieremo a tutto, va bene?”

“Non posso rimediare a quello che ho fatto. Non ci si allontana da quelli”

“E allora ci toccherà vincere la guerra e toglierli tutti di mezzo. Non ti lascio più indietro Reg, mai più”

“Non mi hai lasciato indietro, sono stato io a-”

“Invece sì, avrei dovuto rapirti e chiuderti da qualche parte fino a quando non avessi iniziato a ragionare” Regulus allontanò il fratello da sé, le mani nella giacca del fratello maggiore.

“Se fossi andato via, adesso non potrei dare una mano, sapere quello che so e scoprirne di più” disse alzando il mento in maniera orgogliosa e Sirius annuì e tirò i lembi della giacca rubatagli dal fratello.

“Benvenuto nell’Ordine della Fenice”

“Grazie”

“E rivoglio la giacca”

“Nemmeno per sogno”

“Piccolo bastardo”

“Pallone gonfiato”

“Godric, quanto mi sei mancato” disse per poi abbracciarlo di nuovo e Regulus sorrise per poi tirare su col naso. In quel momento Remus riuscì finalmente a vedere quello di cui Sirius gli aveva parlato solo raramente, il rapporto di complicità che c’era fra i due fratelli e che Walburga aveva attentamente provato a sbriciolare. C’era andata molto vicina, ma non aveva messo in conto che Sirius non aspettava altro che un motivo per perdonare suo fratello.

“E adesso?” chiese il più giovane dopo che i due si furono allontanati. Sirius gli sorrise e scrollò le spalle.

“Adesso vinciamo una guerra”

-

**4 Novembre 1981**

“Dovrebbero essere qui a momenti” ripeté Regulus per l’ennesima volta. Suo fratello era un gran bastardo, non era una novità, ma era Remus ad averlo deluso.

“Non preoccuparti, non ho particolari impegni questo pomeriggio” lo rassicurò il Preside di Hogwarts mentre mangiava uno dei biscotti glassati preparati Andromeda. Aveva ricevuto il suo gufo il giorno dopo che era stato reso pubblico il suo contributo alla causa, una scatola di latta piena di biscotti e con un biglietto che diceva “Benvenuto nel club dei reietti!” e con un invito a casa sua per il giorno seguente.

Sua madre aveva pianto, ma nemmeno Regulus era riuscito a capire se fosse dalla vergogna o dal sollievo. O forse era per la giacca di Sirius, era sempre più difficile da interpretare. Per sicurezza si era momentaneamente spostato nell’appartamento ormai vuoto di Sirius e Remus dove Kreacher lo raggiungeva almeno tre volte al giorno.

“Come sta Severus?” chiese dopo un po', onestamente preoccupato per l’amico.

“Credevo vi foste parlati” gli rispose sorpreso Silente.

“No, non ancora. Ho ritenuto avesse bisogno di un po' di spazio”

“Secondo il mio parere, in questo momento avrebbe bisogno più di tutto di un amico”

“Domani proverò a contattarlo” annuì fra sé e l’uomo prese un altro morso dal biscotto.

Finalmente il camino prese vita e Remus e Sirius con in braccio Harry entrarono nel salotto del loro vecchio appartamento.

“Scusate il ritardo, eravamo a pranzo da Ted e Andromeda e abbiamo tardato.” disse Remus. Sirius non sembrava particolarmente spiacente. Il fratello gli aveva detto che contattare la loro cugina era stata la prima persona che avevano fatto dopo aver prelevato Harry. Non si poteva usare un altro termine: Sirius aveva tolto il bambino dalle braccia di Hagrid, aveva inforcato la motocicletta con Remus ed erano scappati. Era la scelta più sensata che gli avesse mai visto prendere. Insieme a farsi aiutare da Andromeda per crescere il bambino, ovviamente.

“Niente di cui preoccuparsi, io e Regulus stavamo avendo una piacevole conversazione sul valore dell’amicizia”

Ah, oggi Silente non sembrava intenzionato a girare attorno alle conversazioni. Regulus osservò come Remus, che solitamente stava sempre leggermente ricurvo in avanti per sembrare più innocuo, avesse improvvisamente disteso la spina dorsale e abbassato le spalle mostrando tutta la sua considerevole altezza, pronto alla battaglia. Bene.

Sirius si sedette sulla poltrona e poggiò Harry a terra che restò incantato ad osservare il preside di Hogwarts.

“Forza Harry, saluta” lo spronò Sirius mentre gli passava una mano fra i capelli provando a combattere la battaglia persa che era abbassare le ciocche scure.

“Ciao” disse timidamente il bambino e l’uomo lo salutò a sua volta, sorridendogli.

“La ferita è guarita, ma gli resterà sicuramente la cicatrice” sospirò Remus sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona occupata da Sirius. Tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca il pupazzo di un drago incantandolo per farlo volare in cerchio sopra la testa di Harry e il bambino iniziò a rincorrerlo mentre rideva.

“Ha avuto ripercussioni palesi?” chiese il professore.

“Ha perso entrambi i genitori, ovvio che ha avuto ripercussioni” rispose brusco Sirius e Remus poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Chiama i suoi genitori mentre dorme e ogni volta che usiamo la Metropolvere dobbiamo usare un piccolo incantesimo che cambi la sua percezione dei colori perché è terrorizzato da qualsiasi cosa verde che brilla” spiegò Remus.

“Per il resto è tutto piuttosto normale” aggiunse Sirius che sembrava essersi calmato.

“Paut guadda!” esclamò contento il bambino, mostrando al padrino il peluche che era riuscito ad acciuffare.

“Bravissimo” lo incoraggiò Sirius con un sorriso per poi incantare di nuovo il draghetto. Osservò il bambino per una manciata di secondi e poi sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

“Lo so che il modo in cui ci siamo comportanti è stato brusco, ma quando Regulus ci ha avvisati che il talpa era Peter siamo corsi entrambi a Godric’s Hallow ed era comunque troppo tardi. Ho dovuto scavalcare i cadaveri dei miei migliori amici per raggiungerlo ed ero pronto a lasciarlo con Hagrid, ma poi lui mi ha guardato e mi ha riconosciuto” Aveva i pugni stretti e le lacrime agli occhi, la mano di Remus sembrava l’unica cosa che ancora lo teneva seduto sulla poltrona.

“Non ho potuto lasciarlo.” continuò “Aveva bisogno di me”

“Abbiamo parlato con Hagrid. Sapeva che avevamo solo le migliori intenzioni” aggiunse Remus mentre Sirius provava a riprendere il controllo, gli occhi chiusi.

“Il giorno seguente abbiamo parlato con gli Auror riguardo a Peter” Sirius ringhiò a sentire il nome, ma Remus lo ignorò e continuò a parlare “e le siamo grati per aver confermato la storia degli Animagus”

Regulus era stato molto sorpreso da tutta la questione Animagus, soprattutto perché non lo aveva capito prima. Le assenze scolastiche di Remus sarebbero state evidenti a chiunque avesse prestato un minimo di attenzione, ma gli altri tre erano sempre stati estremamente attenti, forse per non farsi beccare dalla McGranitt che se ne sarebbe accorta alla prima avvisaglia.

Per evitare a Sirius un viaggio ad Azkaban, in quanto Animagus non registrato, ma comunque far sapere agli Auror che Peter era in grado di trasfigurarsi a piacere, suo fratello aveva dichiarato di aver intrapreso il percorso da Animagus con i suoi amici dopo aver finito gli studi ad Hogwarts e che fosse stato un piano per aiutare gli scopi dell’Ordine della Fenice, che Silente ne era al corrente e che avevano già deciso di compilare il modulo della registrazione appena la guerra fosse finita.

Aveva funzionato, soprattutto perché Silente aveva corroborato la sua dichiarazione, ma adesso erano in debito con lo stregone e dovevano giocare bene le loro carte.

“Vogliamo solo che Harry sia al sicuro con la sua famiglia” aggiunse Sirius che era finalmente riuscito a calmarsi. Aveva comunque una lacrima lungo la guancia che Remus asciugò col dorso della mano che lo aveva ancorato alla sedia.

“Ed era proprio di questo che volevo parlarvi. Il modo in cui Harry è sopravvissuto-” iniziò il preside, ma Remus lo interruppe gentilmente.

“È per via del sacrificio di Lily, lo sappiamo” la mano tornò sulla spalla di Sirius.

Silente annuì con aria solenne.

“Un sacrificio del genere è molto potente e continuerà a proteggere Harry per anni, a patto che resti con i suoi consanguinei”

Regulus li aveva avvertiti riguardo questa teoria di Silente e sperava solo che fossero pronti.

“Professor Silente, se posso permettermi” iniziò educatamente Remus e il professore gli diede tutta la sua attenzione.

“Quando abbiamo capito la dinamica dell’accaduto, abbiamo fatto delle ricerche riguardo al concetto di consanguineità nel mondo magico. Non so se lei ne è al corrente, ma fra Lily e sua sorella Petunia, la sua unica parente in vita, non correva, mi permetta la battuta, buon sangue. Addirittura, al matrimonio di Lily e James la donna ha ripudiato la nostra amica pubblicamente, gridando che se doveva continuare con queste baggianate, tanto valeva non avere affatto una sorella.

“Adesso, come ci è stato insegnato, le intenzioni hanno un enorme peso quando si tratta di magia e Petunia ha reciso la sua connessione con Lily, abbiamo fatto dei controlli”

“Dei controlli?” chiese Silente sorpreso.

L’Animagus si alzò in piedi e Remus compì un complicato gesto con la bacchetta creando un delicato filo argenteo che si avvolse su sé stesso e sparì nello sterno di Siris per poi iniziare a srotolarsi davanti ai loro occhi e dividersi in tre. Un filo raggiunse il torace di Remus, il secondo il petto di Regulus e un terzo, il più spesso dei tre era per Harry. Il bambino guardò l’incantesimo con i suoi bellissimi occhioni verdi sgranati, guardando l’altra estremità dell’incantesimo e gridando estasiato “Paut!”.

Regulus non aveva mai visto qualcosa di simile. Provò a toccare il filo, sottile come quello di una ragnatela, che lo collegava al fratello e sentì una sensazione di calore sulle dita, ma non si ruppe. Erano più di due anni che i rapporti fra lui e Sirius avevano ripreso a sanarsi, ma non si aspettava di poterne avere la prova se non tangibile, almeno visiva.

“Devo ammettere che è la prima volta che vedo qualcosa di simile” commentò Silente sorpreso osservando l’incantesimo.

“È un incantesimo poco conosciuto e con un utilizzo estremamente limitato. Non posso farlo su Harry perché potrebbe danneggiare il suo nucleo magico, essendo ancora così piccolo”

“Naturalmente” gli concesse il preside.

“Quando James e Lily hanno scelto Sirius, lo hanno reso a tutti gli effetti il terzo genitore di Harry, la traccia magica di entrambi è chiaramente legata a doppio filo l’una all’altra” spiegò Remus mentre il preside osservava attentamente il terzo filamento. Provò a sfiorarlo attentamente e la sua mano scattò, come scottata.

“Il sacrificio di Lily ci riconosce come consanguinei, restare con noi è semplicemente l’opzione migliore per Harry” aggiunse Sirius. Harry lo guardò e gli corse in contro ridacchiando, lasciando il peluche per terra.

Sirius si chinò a prenderlo in braccio e l’altro avvolse le gambe attorno al suo fianco sospirando “Paut” ammirato.

I due ex Grifondoro guardarono il preside con le loro migliori espressioni innocenti, Harry nel mezzo che faceva il grosso del lavoro e nemmeno il Supremo Pezzo Grosso Albus Silente, riuscì a controbattere.

“E questa è la storia di come un traditore ribelle e un lupo mannaro zittirono il grande Albus Silente” disse Sirius ridendo sconvolto lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona. Il preside di Hogwarts era appena andato via tramite Metropolvere e tutti i presenti erano piuttosto sfiniti dalla conversazione. Tutti tranne Harry che dopo il suo exploit di dolcezza al momento giusto, era tornato al suo drago di peluche.

“Voi due… siete impossibili” concesse Regulus mentre rideva apertamente.

“Oh no, siamo solo molto tenaci” disse Remus scrollando le spalle.

“Resilienti, oserei dire” propose Sirius inclinandosi verso il compagno che si aprì in un sorriso tagliente.

“Ottimo aggettivo, Monsieur Padfoot”

“Grazie, Monsieur Moony”

“A me invece siete solo sembrati molto poco Grifondoro” commentò Regulus e Sirius lo guardò male mentre Remus grugnì, beccandosi un’occhiataccia a sua volta. I due si guardarono per una manciata di secondi e il sorriso del licantropo si allargò.

“Ci ha aiutati, potresti dargli almeno questa soddisfazione” propose Remus beccandosi una seconda occhiataccia, anche peggiore della prima.

“Di cosa state parlando?” chiese Regulus. Sirius ringhiò e Remus gli rise in faccia.

“Avanti Sssssiriuss, fai il bravo fratello”

“Non ci credo. Il cappello voleva metterti in Serpeverde?” dedusse sconvolto e Remus iniziò ad annuire mentre Sirius alzava gli occhi al cielo.

“Solo perché sono un Black, si è corretto piuttosto rapidamente”

“Lo hai minacciato, Pads” lo corresse Remus beccandosi l’ennesima occhiata al vetriolo.

“Da quando sei la bocca della verità? Sta zitto”

“Se non altro, abbiamo qualcosa in comune” commentò Regulus scrollando le spalle, lasciando gli altri due a bocca aperta.

“Tu in Grifondoro?”

“Il cuore del leone, Siri” disse sorridendo mentre guardava il fratello ancora a bocca aperta.

“Piccolo bastardo leccaculo”

“E con questa direi che possiamo concludere il the più stressante di tutta la mia vita. Ho davvero temuto che Silente vi polverizzasse sul posto” disse lanciando un pugno di polvere nel camino e chiamando il “Lilies Cottage”. Da quando i due avevano a tutti gli effetti rapito il bambino, si erano spostati in un cottage lasciato a Sirius da zio Alphard che avevano ribattezzato e messo sotto Fidelius. Solo loro due e Regulus sapevano dove fosse.

Era un posto abbastanza grande per i tre più tutti i libri di Remus e aveva il grande vantaggio di essere abbastanza fuorimano, permettendo al licantropo di passare le lune piene a scorrazzare in tutta tranquillità. Regulus si era già offerto di tenergli Harry una volta al mese.

“Ci stai cacciando fuori dal nostro appartamento?” chiese Sirius sconvolto.

“Meglio lasciarci adesso che ancora non abbiamo iniziato a litigare, così restiamo tutti con un bel ricordo” disse sarcastico.

“Sono distrutto, è dal trentuno che non dormiamo per riuscire a trovare qualcosa che convincesse Silente. Hai qualcosa d’interessante da fare?” chiese Remus mentre prendeva in braccio il bambino.

“Si dà il caso che sì, c’è qualcuno che mi aspetta e dovrei prepararmi”

“Hai una fidanzata? Fidanzato? O parli di Kreacher? Ti prego dimmi che non parli di Snivellus, potrei vomitare” disse Sirius mentre raccoglieva il pupazzo di Harry e Regulus lo guardò male.

“È il mio migliore amico, non dire stronzate”

“Adesso mi viene seriamente da vomitare” aggiunse mimando un conato di vomito.

“Goditi il tuo appuntamento Reg” disse Remus mentre spingeva il compagno verso il camino.

“Grazie Rem Rem” disse facendogli l’occhiolino e facendo ringhiare di nuovo suo fratello. Stava diventato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti.

“Ciao Ulus!”

“Ciao anche a te Harry, tieni d’occhio quei due mi raccomando” gli disse scompigliandogli maggiormente i capelli e il bambino annuì convinto.

Sirius lo salutò con un cenno della mano senza voltarsi per poi sparire dentro al camino e gli altri due lo seguirono.

La guerra era ben lontana dall’essere finita, chissà quanto avrebbe impiegato a trovare tutti gli Horcrux e distruggerli, ma per la prima volta in quelli che sembravano anni, ebbe la sensazione di avere tempo, di non dover vincere una corsa impossibile contro il tempo.

Avevano tempo per guarire, per costruire le proprie vite, loro che erano ancora così fortunati da averle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto un'altra OS gigante. Yupp.  
> E se nell’altra mia storia erano Euphemia e Fleamont a non morire, stavolta tocca a Regulus!  
> Non so da dove vengano queste OS con piccoli aggiusti, ma lo scopo è sempre lo stesso: SAVE SIRIUS BLACK (save John Watson, anyone?). E magari anche Regulus.  
> Avevo sempre voluto scrivere di Regulus, ma non mi andava di riportarlo in vita, visto che l’ho già fatto con Sirius (se siete curiosi di sapere cosa ho combinato, andate a vedere).  
> Ho deciso di calcare le similitudini fra i due Black perché, in quanto una di tre figli, mi è spesso capitato di sentir dire quanto io e i miei due fratelli parliamo e ci muoviamo in maniera molto simile, pur essendo molto diversi fra di noi per quanto riguarda interessi e compagnie.  
> Quindi mi sembrava una cosa plausibile.  
> Non ho nient’altro da dire, tranne che adoro my lost Black boys.  
> Distanziatevi socialmente  
> The Cactus Incident


End file.
